


Closer to the Edge

by thankyouturtle



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Red Robin (Comic)
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen, Prompt Fic, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thankyouturtle/pseuds/thankyouturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was not what Tam had in mind when she said she wanted to spend time with Tim's sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer to the Edge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



These days, Tam Fox found herself asking questions she’d never have thought to ask before. Sometimes those questions were simple, like, “Did I pay for lunch last time, and doesn’t that make it Tim’s turn?” Sometimes the questions were more complicated, like, “If this guy’s superpower is spitting venom, how far am I going to have to run before I’m too far away for him to reach me?” And sometimes, questions that she’d never ever dare to ask outloud, like “Has my boyfriend’s sister brought me up here to kill me and make it look like a suicide?”

“No,” said her boyfriend’s sister.

“I didn’t say anything!” Tam cried hastily.

“Your body did.” Cassandra was absolutely matter-of-fact, and Tam remembered what Tim had said - well, sort of - about her learning to read body language long before she learned to read or write. Of course, he hadn’t said that that was the basic equivalent of her being a _mind reader_ , which was one of the _many things_ the two of them were going to be talking about if she survived this evening.

“So… what are we doing up here, then?” Tam asked. Cassandra smiled, her whole face lighting up.

“Tag!”

“Tag?” Tam looked about her, doubtfully. They were on a _roof_. And it wasn’t even what you could call flat, although the rainwater spouting would probably at least slow her down if she tripped and started tumbling towards her death. “Really? Here?”

“Not just here.” Cassandra’s gesture took in not only their own rooftop, but those that surrounded them. In fact - this being a city and all - the buildings stretched on as far as Tam could see. “You have good… balance,” she added, apparently noticing Tam’s discomfit. “It’s fun.”

Tam bit the inside of her cheek. On the one hand, it was good to know that Tim wasn’t the only member of his family who’s idea of a good time was lethal. On the other hand, _apparently Tim wasn’t the only member of his family who’s idea of a good time was lethal_. But - she’d wanted to make a good impression, hadn’t she? And - she _did_ have good balance. And if she was ‘it’, she could always just let Cassandra run away and leave…

“OK,” she said at last. “I’ll give it a go. Um - so, do I get a head start, or…”

Cassandra shook her head. “We’re… waiting,” she explained. “It’s better with… three.”

Tam took a moment to digest that there was apparently _more than one person_ who enjoyed leaping across roofs, and then followed Cassandra’ gaze to where a vaguely familiar figure was cheerfully hopping her way towards them. “You hang out with Batgirl?” she found herself saying, voice incredulous.

“ _We_ … hang out with Batgirl,” Cassandra corrected her. Tam shook her head, but despite herself she felt a small smile forming on her lips. Leaping across rooftops with two girls she barely knew? It was scary, horrifying, but - somehow - exhilerating, too.


End file.
